


Perfect Marks

by RivalSilver



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Archery, Body Language, F/M, Sparring, Teasing, and he cant help himself hng, hes distracted as he teaches her abt using the bow, oho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/RivalSilver
Summary: Takumi tries to teach Corrin how to use the bow. Problem is that he's distracted by her.





	

    “Corrin, hold it up more!” Takumi’s voice boomed from the sidelines, evident disapproval in his tone. “A few degrees up, or else you can forget about hitting that target.”

    Blowing the air out of her cheeks, Corrin grunted as she pushed up the bow, one eye closed shut as she glared at the mark Takumi had carved on a nearby tree – her target. Countless arrows scattered about on the ground, sticking at such an angle, which easily gave off that her first attempts at shooting an arrow weren’t as precise as the ones she had currently done. Though she had no arrows hit the mark, some were close – stuck to the tree bark surrounding the mark. A few beads of sweat trickled down the sides of her head, even with tying her hair up for bow training. And something told the young princess that Takumi choosing to practice on this _hot_ day was intentional.

   Though she did not want to show, it was difficult for her to keep her arms from trembling from holding the bow up into position, and having Takumi bark out at her at every shot that her arms were too low, her posture was too stiff, or her position was completely _wrong_. Quite frankly, she respected the Hoshidan prince – he made it look so easy to wield the bow and arrow and figured that she was able to do it as well.

    Corrin had no idea that she was wrong. Bows were _heavy_. Arrows were tricky to hook to the bow’s string. Drawing the arrow took accurate force. Shooting it required precision and strength to hit its desired target. It was nothing like a sword, those were heavy, and all she really had to do was swing it against the enemy, unlike a bow and arrow – _two_ instruments that combined to form one weapon – that was obligatory with patience and exactitude.

    Exhaling loudly, she allowed her arms to drop, the bow now at her side, and the arrow having just kissed the ground. Shaking her head, she wiped the sweat off with her arm, eyes closing as she tried to calm her trembling hands. Maybe this was time to end their little practice session – at least, that was what her body was currently informing her on.

    Striding over, Takumi eyed the woman – a hint of concern in his brown eyes – as she panted softly, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Overall, his gaze was _mostly_ unfazed at her struggling – typical of beginners to already feel so tired and underestimate the bow. “Already giving up?” he remarked, a smile spreading on his face.

    He was only harsh to her when they trained, but outside of the arrows and bows, Takumi had grown to be polite and respectful to her. Hell, he enjoyed their practice sessions. Not that he would admit this out loud.

    “No.” She quickly snuck a peek at him through the corner of her eyes, before turning back ahead. Gods, she honestly thought he was cute. Hasty, yes, but he had his soft moments, and it seemed like each time they practiced, his attitude was gradually changing. “I just…”

    “I think you’re done,” inputted Takumi gently. “This heat is exhausting you quicker than usual, though I did only pick this to test your endurance.”

    Bending down, she picked up the arrow that rested near her feet, then pulled the bow back up in front of her. “My aim is wrong, so I need to practice on that some more.” Positioning the arrow into place, she drew it and aimed, even with her shaky arms.

    Before she could let go, Takumi had leaned over, and grasped the arrow, preventing her from doing so. A shake of his head soon followed, stern. “I said we’re done for today.”

    Her facial expression held hesitation at his words.

    And it stung him.

    “One more…” she muttered, “Please?”

    His exasperated groan told her that she had won. Resisting the urge to smile in triumph, she nodded as he uncurled his palm around the arrow, giving her his full permission to complete this last shot. In went air to her cheeks as she once again, relaxed, and pulled on the string to draw the arrow back. Red eyes beamed, focused on the single mark on the tree, a few strands of her silver locks loose at her sides.

    Her body tensed, and she swore she almost dropped the bow down to the ground. That is, if it wasn’t for Takumi grasping it just in the nick of time, standing right behind her. Soft lips parted. Red eyes widened, staring ahead. Instinctively, her back pressed to his chest. Red also brushed along the soft skin of her cheeks – he was _extremely_ close, and he didn’t seem to mind this…

    Takumi didn’t acknowledge nor avoid the fact that she had made herself comfortable. His mouth lingered near her ear as he spoke. “Move your body a bit this way,” he ordered. Pulling away from the bow – assuming she held it properly now – he guided her body to the familiar stance. “Arms up a bit more…” Graciously, he moved his hands to hers on the bow, and rose their position up a few degrees – also successfully raising the degree of heat to her cheeks at his hot breath brushing against her skin. “Now draw.” The hand that held the bow was now covered by his much larger one, as he assisted with pulling the arrow back, much more forceful than her doing so without his help.

    She chewed on her lower lip, trying to focus. _Gods…_

    Their fingers tangled together messily, and his other arm was now around her small waist. His voice had softened, as there was no need for him to be loud, now that he was practically whispering into her ear. “Shoot.”

    Both their hands let go of the arrow, yet did not falter from one another. The young princess gaped down at the dirt below, as Takumi had not pulled away, even after shooting it.

    Seconds ticked on by slowly – dreadfully feeling like hours. As much as she _needed_ to pull herself away, she didn’t _want_ to.

    Now this, was something Takumi was not going to let go – literally. Brown eyes flickered back up, and he smirked the slightest bits against her ear. “We’re done for today,” he simply repeated, finally pulling back slowly.

    The arrow perfectly hit the mark.


End file.
